The Story of Sailor Strife
by Prodigy-Angel
Summary: Crossover between Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy 7. Based on a picture of a sailor Cloud that I thought was funny
1. Default Chapter

This is a really crappy story I thought up in a perticularily boring class....I know I know...Mese bad...ANYWAYS!! Moving along...I got the idea for this story by a pic I found online..One of a female Cloud dressed up like a sailor scout...BTW if you drew this it is awsome!!!!! So I really haven't had time to revise and rewrite it so it may be a step down for my usual writing but at least I find it funny as hell....If you have any situations you'd like me to put poor sailor Strife in e-mail me at Nagi_Naoe_97@hotmail.com and I'll do my best to put up another chappy with him in that scenario....Just please no hentaish things..I can't write that....An idea I had was having Sephy-chan or one of the other guys (hmmm maybe even Don Corneo???) See him and fall madly in love with him..Causing some major problems for the unfortunate sailor scout....Let me know what you think...Now..Onto the story  
  
The Story of Sailor Strife  
  
Cloud sat at the table with Tifa and Aries. In frount of them is a small black cat. The feline stared at the three with a defiance and intelligence that had been unknown to the three friends before the little beast had jumped up in frount of them knocking their lunch dishes all of to the side. The cat seemed to straighten up and then a peculier sound was heard..It was almost as if the cat was clearing her throat.  
  
"Hello there," the cat said in perfect English, "My name is Luna...I am looking for the sailor scouts of the clouds, life and spirit."  
  
The three friends jaws hit the floor as the cat began to talk. Besides Nanaki they had thought that no living animal like creature could talk..Especially not a house cat. Cloud poked at it..Trying to find where the batteries went in and was rewarded with a large cut. With a cry the cut finger hastily retreated and was wrapped in a peace of cloth.  
  
The cat went on as if nothing had been amiss. "Please put your right hand palm up on the table", she commanded.  
  
Relectantly they all placed their hands as directed...They looked down and noticed that they each had a little mark on their wrists. Cloud had a fluffy colud, Aries a flower and Tifa had what looked like a little sunburst. Luna placed three little wands in frount of them, looking incredibly pleased with herself.  
  
As each of the three picked up their wands they felt a strange power growing in them. Tifa raised her wand high in the air.  
  
EARTH SPIRIT POWER!!!!  
  
She dissapeared for a moment ther reappeared wearing a sailor outfit in dark maroon and black. On her head was a golden tiara with a deep red stone which matched her skirt.  
  
Aries next raised her wand up. She took in a deep breath and yelled:  
  
ETERNAL LIVING POWER!!!  
  
She too appeared in a sailor outfit. Her's was fusia and emerald green. She also had a silver staff with what looked like the white materia on top.  
  
Cloud stared at the two girls...He had an odd feeling that if he used the little wand in his hand he too would reappear wearing a too short skirted sailor suit. He remembered the last time he had to dress up like a girl....and remembered the way people treated him. He also remembered that it had been a full length dress..not a skimpy little thing that barely came down to the knees...He knew he didn't want to try that!  
  
Tifa and Aries were now staring at him...They were curious as to what Cloud would do..  
  
Cloud continued to stand there stiffly..Not wanting to move...Hoping that it was all a dream and his alarm clock would start beeping and save him from this emberresing state..but..As we all know..The one time you really want it to be a dream it isn't...The cat..Luna was now beginning to hiss at him....He knew what he had to do...  
  
"Oh man," he thought, "why do these things always happen to me? Doesn't anyone realize that I really hated that one time at Don Corneo's mansion....I mean...The pervert almost KISSED me..." Cloud thought miserably, "and here I am again in a situation like this?? Why me?"  
  
Haltingly he raised his wand into the air and said in a tiny voice...  
  
DIVINE CLOUD POWER!!!  
  
The End..For now... 


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud stood with the wand raised high in the air and his eyes tightly closed. He didn't want to open his eyes to the sight he'd know would greet him. He didn't like being forced (for the second time mind you) to be a cross-dressing freak. Time seemed to stand still and he didn't care to speed it up again until he realized a few key things: 1. He felt shorter.. 2. His hair felt much, MUCH longer and 3. He had strange lumps protruding from his chest. Cloud peeked through one eye, then the other at the mirror he was standing in front of. He almost shrieked in horror when he realized he was not a cross dressing male but in fact had TRANSFORMED into a female.

Aerith and Tifa stood staring at the "man" they both loved. They took in his blue and yellow sailor suit and long golden hair and the silver tiara on his head, to them it seemed like his eyes had grown 3 sizes, giving him the look of a chibi out of an anime. He walked in his high-heeled boots with an ease that shocked the poor girls. His long slender legs were so flawless they made "them" jealous…They couldn't help thinking: This just isn't right!

Cloud whirled around and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, bring her up to meet his gaze. "And just how long do I have to stay this way?" He growled, huge chibi eyes narrowing dangerously. The cat just smirked..It's hard to take a smallish petite, chibish girl seriously. Cloud noticed the smirk and inwardly groaned…It seemed like this could go on for a very long time.

That night, Cloud (still stuck as a girl) and the others decided to go out for a night on the town. He had always been partial to karaoke and convinced the others to tag along with him. After a few songs and way too many free drinks, Cloud was beginning to think that his predicament might not be so bad after all. At least now he could sing all those really good, girly songs without seeming like a total retard. He had just finished singing "I need a hero and was returning to his seat when he felt strong arms close around his back and a voice purring something like "I could be your hero" into his ear. Panicking he smacked away the arms and whirled around to face a increadibly tall, drunk silver haired man. Cloud clenched his fist and hissed his nemesis' name…

End of Chapter 2


End file.
